


Deep Into The Woods

by crowleyhasfeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Demanding Dean, M/M, Secret Relationship, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: During a camping trip, Dean takes Castiel out into the middle of the woods. Since their families don't know they are together, they need to get as far away as possible so Dean can make Castiel scream as loud as possible. PWP.





	Deep Into The Woods

              “Dean,” Castiel stopped, forcing Dean to stop moving forward as well. “Where are we going? We have been walking for hours.”

              “It’s been like fifteen minutes,” Dean huffed a laugh in Castiel’s direction. “And we are going someplace … uh … private.”

              Castiel and Dean’s families had known each other since the boys were little. Every year, they insisted on going on this stupid camping trip. Okay, it wasn’t stupid, Dean loved it, but things were different this year. This year, Dean and Castiel were in college, away from their families and … well … they were dating now. It took being college door mates and a drunken night to figure out what they felt for each other, but it happened. Problem is, neither of them was brave enough to tell their families. So, here they were, on a week-long camping trip and they had to pretend to be just friends.

              “Private?” Castiel raised an eyebrow at Dean and a smile broke out across his face. “How private are we talking?”

              “Cas,” Dean stepped into Castiel’s personal space, pushing their bodies together. He leaned in, his breath hot against Castiel’s ear, before whispering. “In this backpack, I have a blanket, a wet washcloth, a bottle of lube and a condom. If you do not move your feet now, I will fuck you right here, parents be damned.”

              “I’m walking,” Castiel smiled wide, his hand tightening around Dean’s own.

              They walked for a while longer, taking many turns. Dean knew the woods well but there became a point where even he prayed he would be able to find their way back. He really should have brought food and water. They would find their way back. Dean was good at this.

              “This should be good,” Dean smiled, letting go of Castiel’s hand and pulling his backpack off his shoulders.

              Dean pulled the blanket out of the backpack and found the flattest surface that he could to lay it down on. Luckily, there was a soft patch of dirt and grass. He didn’t care where they did it, but fucking on rocks did not sound like the best idea.

              “You are crazy,” Castiel laughed, watching Dean lay out the blanket and set their supplies off to the side. “You know that, right?”

              “Yes,” Dean nodded, bringing himself to his feet and walking back over to Castiel. “And you wouldn’t have me any other way.”

              “No,” Castiel began to speak but Dean cut him off by leaning forward and kissing softly along his jaw line. “No other way.”

              “Good,” Dean smiled against Castiel’s chin before moving up to capture his lips.

              The kissing started off slow but soon, both were pushed against each other, battling out who could shove their tongue further down the other’s throat; Dean felt he was in the lead but Castiel kept taking him over, hands all over Dean, fingers digging into his ass through his jeans. Dean moaned as he pushed forward, their hard, clothed cocks pushing against each other.

              “Take off your clothes,” Dean ordered between kisses.

              Castiel broke away and if it weren’t for the fact that he was removing his clothes, Dean would have been back on him.

              “All of them,” Dean instructed when Castiel stood before him in only boxers.

              Castiel slipped out of his boxers and added them to his pile of clothing. Once completely naked, Dean pulling him over to stand in the middle of the blanket and dropped down to his knees, now eye level with his boyfriend’s cock. Castiel was hard and pre-cum was already dripping from the tip. Dean wanted to take his time but he wanted it so badly that he lunged forward, licking his tongue between the slit. He moaned at the salty taste of precum against his tongue.

              Dean licked around the tip before slowing taking it into his mouth. Castiel groaned, reaching forward and gripping Dean’s hair into his hand. Dean moaned around Castiel’s cock at the feeling, always loving when Castiel pulled or gripped at his hair. Castiel knew this as well and began to pull Dean’s head away from his cock and then pull it back, forcing more and more of his cock into Dean’s mouth each time. Soon, he was hitting the back of Dean’s throat, eyes watering and his cock so hard in his pants it was about to break the zipper.

              “Oh fuck,” Castiel cried out and Dean knew he was going to cum. “Dean.”

              Dean wrapped his hands around Castiel’s thighs as Castiel fucked his orgasm into Dean’s mouth. Dean tried to swallow all of it, but small amounts ran out of his mouth and down his chin.

              “Fuck,” Dean moaned as Castiel pulled away. He wasn’t sure who was more wrecked, him or Castiel, who was having trouble standing now.

              Dean stood up from where he was on his knees and pointed at the blanket. “On all fours,” he ordered.

              “Dean,” Castiel tried to argue but Dean put his hand up to stop him.

              “Baby,” Dean locked eyes with Castiel’s currently lust blown eyes. “Please?”

              Dean began to slowly undress as Castiel got down on all fours in front of him. He couldn’t help but rub his aching cock. But that was short lived. He needed his cock to be in Castiel, not in his hands.

Dean undresses, looking at Cas on all fours.

              Dean looked over Castiel’s body, admiring every curve and muscle. He was truly the most beautiful work of art Dean had ever seen. He looked intently at the way his spine moved when he breathed in and out; the way the muscles in his neck strained when he looked up at Dean standing in front of him.

              Dean smiled down at Castiel before sitting himself down on his knees and leaning himself back, holding himself up with his hands. Castiel hungrily looked over his body and Dean could not help but blush. No one, and Dean had been with his share of people, mainly women, but no one ever looked at Dean the way that Cas did. His eyes were unreadable. Did he want to blow Dean? Confess his undying love to him? Or did he want to devour Dean to the very core of himself? Either way, Dean’s heart was racing, waiting to find out which one it was going to be this time.

              “Baby,” Dean whined, pushing his hips up towards Castiel’s mouth. “Please!!”

              “I love it when you beg while trying to be all authoritative,” Castiel smiled before taking Dean into his mouth.

              Dean began to speak but Castiel went at it like he hadn’t had Dean’s cock in months. He took it all the way into his mouth and then pulled back to the tip. He would then twirl his tongue around the tip before taking it in all over again.

              “Okay,” Dean pulled back, this is not how this was supposed to end. “Stop baby.”

              Dean took a few deep breaths, grabbed the condom and lube from the corner of the blanket and crawled his way behind Castiel. Castiel watched him intently, eyes never leaving Dean. Fuck, Dean loved when Castiel watched him like that.

              Dean popped open the lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. He then rubbed his fingers against Castiel’s entrance, causing Castiel to hiss at the cold, but Dean quickly worked to warm it up. He then slipped his finger into Castiel. Castiel could no longer watch, his head falling forward and small moans escaping his mouth.

              Dean slowly worked his finger in and out of Castiel until he was able to work in a second. With the second, he went just as slow, scissoring Castiel open. Dean then twisted his fingers and pushed against Castiel’s prostate, almost causing Castiel to collapse onto the blanket, but Castiel tightened to hold himself up. “Dean,” being muttered with shallow breaths. “More.”

              Dean poured a little more lube onto his fingers before working the third one into Castiel. He continued at the slow pace he started at until Castiel began to fuck back against his fingers, begging and spewing obscenities that Dean couldn’t quite understand.

              “Dean,” Castiel cried out, pushing hard back against Dean’s fingers. “Please … Please … Please!”

              “Fuck baby,” Dean pulled his fingers out of Castiel and worked to open the condom package. “You are so fucking hot right now. Do it again.”

              “Please,” Castiel begged, knowing just how Dean liked it. “Please fuck me. I need you inside of me.”

              Dean rolls the condom quickly onto his cock and pours lube onto his hand. He then rubs along the length of his cock a few times. Like before, Dean pushes in slow, almost agonizingly slow. Pushing in just a little and then pulling back to the tip before pushing in again. He does this until he is all the way inside of Castiel, who is shakily holding himself up on his arms.

              “Dean,” Castiel all but yells, pushing himself against Dean. “Please!!!”

              That was all that Dean needed. He pulled back one more time before thrusting all the way back in. Over and over until he was could hear their bodies slapping together, echoing through the trees. He hoped that no one could hear them but Castiel was screaming, begging, demanding for Dean to fuck him more, fuck him harder, so Dean did just that.

              “Baby touch yourself,” Dean demanded, feeling himself growing close.

              Castiel did as he was told, reaching down between his legs and taking his cock into his hands. But then he let it go and reached back further, gripping Dean’s balls into his hands and that was all it took. Dean was cumming inside of Castiel, emptying himself into the condom.

              “Yes,” Castiel and Dean called out at the same time, Castiel cumming all over the blanket beneath them.

              “Baby, baby, baby,” Dean couldn’t find other words. It took all of his energy to not fall forward and push Castiel to the ground. But he couldn’t stay up anymore, so he pulled out and laid himself down on the blanket.

              Castiel followed Dean down, curling himself up against Dean’s chest.

              “Think anyone heard us?” Castiel asks, burying his nose into Dean’s neck.

              “I fucking hope so,” Dean laughed. “I sure fucking hope so.”


End file.
